Assassin's Dawn
by Fresh-New-Hp
Summary: Lois and Chloe trained to kill; and to make it quick. Sent on an new assignment they never though it would take this long. The thing in there way is no other then mild mannered Clark Kent with a secret much like there own...
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

"Come on girls, time to go to bed." Gabe Sullivan yelled up the stairs.

"But Daddy today's my birthday. And the birthday girl never has to bed." A little girl blonde girl sang as she ran down the stairs. She was closely followed by another girl.

"Yay Uncle Gabe, Chloe is seven years old. She's a big girl just like me!" the brunette girl said placing her hands on her hips.

Gabe Sullivan looked back and forth between the two girls. How could he resist those faces? But not this time. This time he would stand his ground. He looked at his own daughter, his Chloe, whose mother was almost always absent. His marriage was coming to and end and he haven't even told Chloe. Though she never asked he felt she still had the right to know. Then he looked at his niece, Lois Lane with her hands on her hips, she was the most stubborn girl he had met. But the time she was here he promised Sam that to keep her in line. And if that meant getting to bed early then he would do just that, even if it was for only two weeks. Lois was a strong girl but even moving from place to place got her tired.

"Not this time Lois. You both have school tomorrow and it's already ten p.m." he paused, "Now remember Chloe I put your cupcakes in the container already. So you can take them to school tomorrow."

"Do they have green on top?" Chloe smiled.

"Yes Honey, they have green frosting. Just like you like it."

"Do they taste like mint?" Lois asked.

"No there vanilla. I don't like mint." Chloe responded.

Gabe chuckled as he kissed the girls goodnight and sent them to bed.

He himself cleaned the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of wine. The girls were a handle full running all over the house. He turned on the ten o'clock news and settled down for some peace and quite.

"_Just tonight,"_ the lady said, _"the body of Margie Huntings a girl kidnapped from her home six months ago was found dead in Dawson River. She was one of the many children who were taken from there home. Reports have shown that just this past month already seven children have been taken from this part of the county. Authorities are warning all citizens to lock all their doors and windows for the night. Next on the night beat a man was allegedly convicted of raping and murdering a women of-" _Gabe turned of the TV. To much deaths in the nights for him to worry about. He walked up the stairs. A cold draft was coming from the girls room.

_I suppose I should shut the window for the night. Don't want them to get sick. _

He opened the door to find the curtains billowing in the wind. The beds we empty and not a cover we even pulled.

"Chloe? Lois?" he yelled down the hallway. No answer. "CHLOE? LOIS?" he ran down. No one was there. Not a sound. They were gone. 


	2. To Quick For The Fall Of A Hero

Light flickered down the damp tunnel. A tall woman with fiery red hair walked down the hall. Her heels clicking the concrete floor breaking the defining silence. She came to an abrupt stop at the door labeled 108TR.

She slammed the door open with such a force the walls shook. In the center of the room there hung a man, nude, by his wrists. The chains where no help as they dug deeper into his flesh. Dry blood covered the deep wounds that ran up and down his body.

He had woken up with his vision blurred. He blinked up to see the women. She was covered by the darkness; a mere silhouette. But he had seen her before.

"Anna, help me." His voice barley a weak mumble.

"That's not my name." She snapped.

"You're part of that group aren't you? Those who call themselves Checkmate." Anger filling his voice. "What's your real name?"

"My name does not concern you. Besides Honey I'm not part of the group." She paused, "I _am_ the group."

His eyes shot open. There she stood with a gun pointed at his head. Without the ring he was useless.

"Now don't do anything drastic or I'll have to shoot." She grinned, "And you're not like your friends are you. One shot and you're dead."

"I don't know what the hell your talking about." He hissed.

"But of course you do. And your gonna tell me where you all hang out so I can kill each and every one of them." She mocked.

He looked around the room for a source of light.

"It's gone Hal. You're not going to find it," she paused, "It doesn't matter if you tell me or not. I have sources." He looked at her and for the first time in his life he felt fear.

He looked down at her other hand to see she had a couple of syringes.

"What are you going to do?" He thrashed around. But in a flash the gun was pointed at his chest.

"Let's not get violent shall we. No I only need some blood." She placed the gun in her pocket.

Hal opened his mouth only to let out a scream. A large needle had penetrated his abdominal and blood was filling the syringe.

"What are you? Some kind of fucking vampires?" he spat.

She ignored him and continued to extract blood. Needle after needle went in and out. He had grown weak as he pulled the last syringe out.

She placed the blood in vials and stored them away in her pockets. With all the strength he could gather he took an opportunity and swung his foot at her. But she proved him wrong as she intercepted the blow and kicked him in the lower ribs. At least shattering them.

His face twisted in pain and his breathing hitched. The women had once again pointed the gun toward him. "You kill me and they'll come after you." The man coughed up blood.

"I'll kill them before they ever knew you were dead." She cocked the gun and aimed.

"You won't kill me."

"Watch me." She took the shot and delivered two bullets to the head. She stored the rest of the vials in her coat and pushed a button on the wall. The ceiling opened up and pulled the man up concealing him.

Before she walked out she picked a ring that was lying to the floor. _My prize._ She thought. She left calmly locking the door behind her. Her cell phone buzzed and she picked it up.

"Bobby?"

"Hey Lois, babe cops in five. Get out of there. The crew will be there to clean. They'll meet you at 4th and Fords street."

"Already done." She grinned and hung up.

Lois was merely a blur as she ran to the tunnels furnace. She made a quick motion and threw the wig into the fire, the two blending together. Her brown hair cascaded down to the middle of her back.

In another second she was on the corner of 4th and Fords street. A few minutes later a dark van rolled up the street. The back door opened up and Lois stepped in.

"Eric, Ian." She addressed the men, she looked to the front, "John, keep driving."

"We cleaned the place in half a minute. I have to say that's a new record." Ian said high fiving Eric.

Lois grinned. "So we going back to base, I have the blood." She took out a vile of blood. "I'm not sure what he does. But I did take this." She pulled out a ring and handed it to Eric.

He examined it. It had a slight green glow with a symbol on the top.

"Well, what the hell does it do? It did come for the Green Lantern right." Eric put it on. Nothing happened. He took it off. "Well this is a piece of shit. I bet it's not worth nothing."

"Whatever. Just throw out the window or something. I don't need it anymore." Lois said grabbing the ring back and throwing it out the car window. "So we heading back to base?" she asked once more.

"Nah, the boss wants to see you. Were flying you and Chloe out to Metropolis tonight."

"Where is Chloe?"

"Already at the airport, and I'll be coming by after the boss gives you your next assignment." Eric said.

"I hope it damn harder then this guy. He was too easy."

"Be careful what you wish for Lane. It might come true." Eric gave a wink and laughed.

Like that would ever happen.

**Sry my first chapter was short hopefully this one won't be the same. Enjoy and plz review. So one thing, Checkmate in my story is a little different from the one in Smallville. It doesn't follow anything from the show. Just the name of Lois's group. Plz review.**


	3. The Assignment

**So sry about not updating but that something ur gonna have to learn about me. I'm not the fastest updater in the world so plz bare with me **** so anyway here is the next chapter plz enjoy. Review Review **

**Watchtower, Metropolis; Base for the JLA**

"So I made my big debut in Keystone City today. Saved seven people from a burning building." Bart Allen said barging through the doors of Watchtower. "Those people need a Superhero, and I'm there man." He was still dressed in his costume. The mask was pulled off.

"Well the chick has finally flown the coop," Victor Stone chortled, "how was the change of atmosphere?"

"To tell you the truth, it was great. The people loved me. But what can I say I'm a charmer." he flashed a smile.

"Meet any ladies, or did you stop to smell the _pretty_ flowers, that took you so long to get back?" Oliver Queen said walking down the stairs. Bart smirked.

"Why would I need to when I have two of the hottest _mamacitas_ right here?" He walked over to the couch and wiggled his way in between Dinah Lance and Diana Prince putting his arms around them. Dinah just moved to the far side of the couch.

"Nice try." Diana pushed his arm of and rose into the air. "But hey, you can watch it fly away. Makes you want to smack it." She slapped her ass.

Bart was feeling lucky tonight, "Mmm, and we know everybody knows that, everybody's been _there_." Diana pursed her lips her face flushing. She swooped down toward him. But even he was to fast for her.

"Love you too Babe. You complete me." Bart yelled for the top floor leaning over the railing.

Diana tried to stare him down, she was fuming. She finally got calmed down enough to walk out and slam the door behind her. Hey what is a team without a little role play? The rest of the team settled down and chatted about the daily deeds to the community.

It was already 10:30 and the team was getting ready to split for the night shift when the large round window of Watchtower opened itself up. Clark Kent, John Jones and Bruce Wayne all donned there outfits as Superman, Martian Manhunter and Batman respectively.

There faces showed death. There heads bent down in sign of respect. Everyone noticed. They instantly stopped there merry chatter and shut down. Something was wrong terribly wrong.

"Kent?" Oliver walked up to the man tensely placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked to the others. Before they could say anything Clark wordlessly place something in his hand.

Oliver looked to see the faded glow of a ring. It was definitely the Power Ring worn by the members of the Green Lantern Corps.

"Well it could be Kyle's or um… John's. You know how there are dropping things everywhere." He tried to laugh it of but the damage was done. There was no denying that ring was the property of Hal Jordan who was missing for more then two weeks. Which, if he didn't say so, was not normal.

Everyone was staring at the wall stuck in that uncomfortable moment. It was time for denial. There minds raced with possibilities of what could have happened to the hero of dark. 'He was on vacation; he was gone from the hero business, forever to be slaughtered by evil.'

Clark started to speak slowly in monotone trying to keep in check. "Don't, anybody for a second, fucking act like shit hasn't happened. Hal's been gone for too long. The crimes everywhere have risen. They aren't petty crimes any more, ever since this so called Checkmate gang turned up." He pointed at the screens angrily. They portrayed possible members; though none where confirmed.

"Have none of you noticed who this people are targeting? Looks at metahumans that have slipped through are databases. And where do they end up? That's right dead, and that is probably the same fate for Hal. I'm going to go find the body… or what was left of it. If any." Clark turned and flew out the window leaving everyone dumbfounded.

He flew higher and higher. Penetrating the Earth's atmosphere, but kept going till he tuned to see the whole world at his feet. He closed his eyes and felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. The voices that cut the silence; voice of joy, happiness, despair. The hurt and the now dead. Not even him; the Last Son of Krypton could do anything to help some people.

A sleek black Mercedes squeaked to a stop in front of the Ace of Clubs. The hottest club in the bustling city of Metropolis. A man stepped out of the front and rounded the car to open the side door. Lois stepped out. She was stunning short **red shirred cocktail dress. It hugged her curves perfectly. Framing her tall figure and showing over her long legs. Her brown hair waving behind her neatly in soft ringlets. Another woman popped out of the car. Chloe Sullivan held very little resemblance to her cousin. She was a petite 5.4" with short straight blonde hair. As her cousin she wore a short red bubble dress. It was strapless and had a bow that intertwined with the dress that stopped right before the knees.** "**Thank you Ronald, your services where of use today," Lois placed her hand on his cheek, " keep it up and I won't have to kill you" She gave his cheek a little slap, then handed him a wade of cash. ** **He rushed to enter the car wandering who he even got himself into this job. ** **Lois and Chloe linked arms and walked into the club. "We're late you know?" Chloe whispered coyly to Lois. They took there seat at the bar. ** "**I know but Boss won't notice. We are his **_**favorite**_** gals." Lois winked and motioned for the bar tender. "Honey, will you be as kind as to get us two Cosmos'." She handed him a bill and he walked away.** **Out of the corner of her eye Lois turned to see a dark haired man walking toward them. "Bobby, tell the Big Boy where here." ** "**Jerry already knows. He wants you two down in his office pronto." Bobby motioned them to follow him. Lois and Chloe grabbed there drinks and followed him to the back room. ** **The office was huge with a sense of style that matched the rich man sitting at his desk. Jerry was 45 with an air of snobby richness. He walked around to meet his favorite girls on his team. ** "**Lois very nice work on the Green guy," he kissed her hand them turned to Chloe and spun her around, "And how is my little Vixen? Hopping around?" ** "**You'd be surprised Jerry. With the way you pay, a girl gotta find someway to get the cash." Chloe smirked. ** "**Aww don't be that way. At least not after I bought you two these wonderful dresses." He motioned to two boxes lined on his cabinet, "Beside I added an extra bonus to your check." ** "**Jerry this is so nice but I doubt it's for good work you pay us for that." Lois said. ** "**Well that, ladies is part of the reason you're here." ** "**Come on Jerry I don't think you got us a dress so we can get it stained we'll we cut little **_**superheroes**_**." Chloe pointed out. ** "**Now, now you both know that job was only part time. We have to get back to business. And we have a new offer. We are assassins and get paid damn well. So lets get back to business." Jerry walked back to his desk and took out a folder. The girls took there seat in front of him.** "**Robert Divito up in line and running for Senator of this low life state. Now as you know the Senator right now has been on for at least ten years. He wants her disposed of and quick, the reelection is in two weeks. And yes the pay is good, very good." ** "**We'll do it Jerry you know that. All we need is the information and we'll be done in two days tops." Lois smiled. ** "**That fantastic! All the information you need is in this folder. Go back to the hotel and all your things will be there," He handed Chloe and Lois each a file, "Now the reason I got you girls the dress is because we will be attending the Senators' party so you can get more details about this um… Senator Martha Kent." He walked the girl to the door. ** "**Now I'm counting on you two to get the job done. Quick and clean is the motto." ** "**Jerry we'll get the job done in no time what's the worst that could happen in this city anyway." Chloe cooed. Her and Lois both walked out the office, determined.** Omg that took so long to make. I am so lazy but with the help of your reviews *hint hint* I can finish it quicker if any of u have ideas of suggestion plz to say so just not anything to horrible. Each reviewer gets a free cookie! 


End file.
